Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Community Central, the discussion area for the Redwall Wiki. Please feel free to ask questions or comment on anything here. If you are new to Redwall or Brian Jacques, please see the About page! If you're interested in helping out around here, see the Manual of Style. Check out the Top 10 Redwall Wiki Editors! Take a poll! Tasks To Do *Book summaries & completed character listings for: Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, Voyage of Slaves *Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) *Complete character listings in their entirety: Lord Brocktree *Summaries for all the short stories in Seven Strange and Ghostly Tales and The Ribbajack & Other Curious Yarns. *Write articles listed on the wanted page. *Expand articles listed on the short article page. *Update . *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. Wanted Images The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: US *''The Long Patrol'' (we don't have one) ISBN 1428104380 audio book UK *''Redwall'' (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *''Mariel of Redwall'' (current version we have is angled oddly) ISBN 0099319411 paperback Spain *''Mariel de Redwall'' (current version we have is very poor quality, blurry) ISBN 848441129X / 84-8441-129-X paperback Germany *''Mossflower: Am Berg Salamandastron'' (current version we have is very small) ISBN 3570260828 papeback The following is needed for articles: *''Tribes of Redwall Mice'' poster CURRENT GOALS **Also, 2500 articles will get us listed on the big wiki page. ( }}}} left) ***Maybe for the end of May??!!? *Page 1 of Google search results for 'Redwall'. *Break into the top 10-15 active Wikia (we're in the top 35 now). ANNOUNCEMENTS Wikia :In case you haven't noticed, Wikia has re-enabled the auto-suggest feature in the search box. To ensure this is turned on, go to , click "Search", and check the "Show suggests in search box" box. --LordTBT Talk! 04:53, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Wikia has now enable 2 new features - LinkSuggest and EditingTips. If you do not like them, you can disable them under Preferences > Editing. I think the LinkSuggest is great personally. --LordTBT Talk! 22:39, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Redwall Wiki PHP/HTML If you are a PHP and/or HTML programmer interested in working on an exciting project, please contact LordTBT. Other *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *We are the Featured Wikia for May 2006! --LordTBT 05:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) *Over a year after applying the Redwall Wiki finally makes Yahoo! directories. --LordTBT Talk! 03:30, 18 February 2007 (UTC) *The Redwall Wiki now has a French counterpart, Le Wiki De Rougemuraille (I hope I didn't butcher that)! --LordTBT Talk! 04:41, 2 May 2007 (UTC) *We are a Wikia "Spotlight Wiki"! --LordTBT Talk! 07:31, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Things to Remember *Be sure to check the Manual of Style for proper ways to edit pages and policies. *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. *If you know of characters needing an article, but do not know what to write, please add the characters name, In Tags on the book's discussion page. Discussion Character Listings If you wish to work on completing a character listing for a certain book, please say so here so the community knows. If you are going to make a commitment, follow through on it. If you are unable to complete your listing, or are having problems, posting here would also be wise. Current Projects No active projects. Sign up today! Ideas *I think a featured article section on the main page would be nice, like they have on the Harry Potter wiki. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :It might be an idea, but it would require a complete re-vamp of the main page, something I'm not sure how to do right now. Additionally, I think we need to focus on completing more articles and more articles fully before we can get featured articles running. --LordTBT 23:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) *Um... I don't know if this exists already, if it does, I fail at finding it... Would a complete repository of all the songs, riddles, etc. from all the books be something cool to have? Or would that be against copyright? :Yes it would violate copyright. --LordTBT Talk! 19:18, 7 November 2007 (UTC) *How do people feel about creating a Redwall Timeline? --LordTBT Talk! 23:03, 3 May 2008 (UTC) : I think that would rock! I will gladly help! Rakkety Tam 19:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) : Totally! I'll help!-- Barkjon 14:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Customize your Monaco The following consists of a few tips to personalize your version of the Redwall Wiki's Monaco skin even further. Link Toolbox The link toolbox appears underneath the main navigational menu. You can customize this box to include any links you want! Just edit the User:/Monaco-toolbox page, e.g. User:LordTBT/Monaco-toolbox. Here are some default values you may wish to include: * Special:Random|Random page * Special:Upload|Upload file * Special:Whatlinkshere/ |What links here * Special:Recentchanges|Recent changes * Special:Specialpages|Special pages * Help|Help Redwall Wiki Widget Another advantage of the Monaco skin is the abiity to have our own unique widget. To view this, click ' ' and then click the little green plus sign (or click and drag to the left) for the "Wiki page in Widget" widget. That's it. FAQs Q: How do we delete or rename articles? :A: Only the admins can delete, but to rename an article a registered user can click the "Move" button at the top of the page Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. Q: (Insert character name) isn't listed on the character page for this book?! :A: Characters listed on book character pages are there because they have actual articles. For a character to be listed s/he must have a page created and categorized first. If you know of a character listing needed, please create it according to the methodology in the Manual of Style! Otherwise, please add the character's name to the discussion page for the book. Q: How do I include/upload an image? :A: Look to the lefthand side of your screen, right above the Community toolbox. Click "Upload File" to upload your images, then add the image to the character template. Do not hyperlink to images on other webservers; upload all images here, crediting the illustrator or artist. Q: How do I change my signature? How can I include a little image in my signature? :A: Go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Nickname" field (right under your email address), add your signature, make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. Example Q: How do I sign my name? :A: You can sign your name by typing four tildes (~~~~), or by clicking their signature icon in the toolbar. It automatically includes the timestamp. Signing is required when using talk pages. Q: Why isn't the Redwall Wiki linked on the official Redwall website? :A: The Redwall Wiki can be easily edited by anybody. While this is great in terms of content contribution, there are malicious people out there who could potentially edit pages to include coarse or vulgar material that is not suitable for a younger audience. Because of liability issues, Redwall.org does not link us directly, but they know about us, don't worry. More Specific Redwall Wiki Questions and Answers Q. What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoat, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Q. What should I do if two characters have the exact same name? --Martthias :A: Put the book title in one of their page links. Example: Ripfang Ripfang (Brocktree) --LordTBT Talk! 20:36, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Miscellaneous Questions and Answers Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :A: Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :A: Yes, I'm still around. I've had a lot of things going on in my life in the last couple of years that have made my numerous websites, including the Redwall Encyclopedia, a lot lower on my priority list than they used to be. I truly do apologize for the apparent abandonment of the Encyclopedia. I realize updates every year or two seem like a glacial pace in a fast-paced, instant-gratification medium like the Internet, but I do fully intend to update the site at some point in the future. --Snowfur 17:26, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Q: What if there is a character or place, which has all the information about that character or place and on the Ancient Pages list? Do you have to edit it? --Sitruunasooda 17:36, 2 February 2007 :A: No. That's only if the Ancient Page needs updating or fixing. --LordTBT Talk! 17:21, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Category:Redwall Wiki